Drabble Alley
by freakanature06
Summary: Just some drabbles, from writing on Queerditch Marsh Pub, HP100, and Harry Potter Expertus on livejournal. Some will be slash! Please RR! Rating for slashiness.
1. Starlight

A/N: This first one is Draco/Harry. It's slash. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I no own the characters, k?

Draco shivered as he stepped out into the freezing night air. He didn't know why he had suddenly needed to be outside, but there he was, and there he was going to stay for a while.

He set off around the lake. He knew he shouldn't be out of bed this late, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he needed to be out here right now. As he rounded the half-way point of the lake, he glanced up to the heavens, perhaps seeking for an answer to life or perhaps just admiring the beauty of the stars.

It was at this moment that Draco found himself tripping over something large and squashy. Disentangling himself from this something, he discovered that it was one Harry Potter. But when he opened his mouth to make a derisive comment, Harry made a silencing gesture at him. He didn't even seem to realize that Draco had just tripped over him.

For reasons that Draco could not explain, much as he could not explain his coming out here, he didn't speak. He noticed that Harry was staring upwards, so he looked up as well. There was nothing there but the stars.

He looked back at Harry, who was now looking at him. "Are you afraid of the dark, Draco?"

Draco opened his mouth to make a haughty remark, but found himself saying, "Yes. I am."

Harry smiled and looked back at the sky. "I used to be," he said quietly. "Until I realized that, without the darkness we could never see the stars. And they are far too beautiful to not be seen."

After a moment of contemplation, Draco found himself sitting next to Harry, looking up at the sky with him. Then somehow, inexplicably, their hands found each other and clasped, holding on as if it was the only thing that could keep the darkness at bay, yet let the stars shine brighter.

A/N: So, what'd you think? R/R please.


	2. Forgetting

A/N: Second drabble. Also a Harry/Draco slash. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Draco softly caressed the dark hair of his lover. It was so strange that Harry, the champion of good, had black hair, while he, a child of evil, had almost white hair. The thought of it made him smirk.

He closed his eyes and listened to the deep breathing of sleep coming from the boy laying on his chest. It was at times like this that he was at peace with the world. It was a times like this that nothing seemed to matter but the love he felt for this boy.

It was at times like this that he forgot his hatred of his father.

A/N: R/R please!


	3. The Greatest Adventure of All

A/N: A drabble written for HP100 on livejournal. The topic for the challenge was 'The End.' This is what I came up with! Please R&R!

Harry felt a sense of grim satisfaction as he turned from the body that was once Lord Voldemort. He had done what he had set out to do. He had killed his foe.

But there was a price.

Harry fell to his knees and looked up to the sky. He felt blood trickling from many wounds on his body, but mostly from the gaping hole in his chest. He didn't even feel the pain anymore. It didn't matter. He was leaving it all behind.

"I'm coming," he whispered to the sky.

Then he laid down and felt Death take him.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. How Could Such Friendships Fail?

A/N: Another one for the prompt 'The End.' I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"If you can't agree with us, you may as well leave!"

Salazar turned, his cloak whipping about him like a tornado. He strode back to the group. When his face was an inch away from Godric's, he spat, "Maybe I will!"

"Good," Godric replied with just as much venom in his voice.

And with that, Salazar left the school, never to return again.

Godric and Rowena went back into the school, leaving Helga standing on the front steps alone.

As Helga watched Salazar leave a tear slid down her cheek and she whispered, "So this is how our friendship ends."

A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought!


	5. The Game

A/N: Yet another drabble on the theme 'The End.' I'm a little sad, because I'm seeing hits for this story, but no reviews... : pouts : I'm gonna make a deal with you guys. The first person to review will geta story from me. I'll contact the first person to review and they will get to tell me what kind of story they want! K? So review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

With the end so near, Voldemort felt his heart begin to rush. Soon, he would be victorious. Soon, he would beat Harry Potter once and for all. He would be the champion.

And so he took the last few steps, crossed the final line, and heard the sound of victory rushing by his ears. He turned around, a smile of evil finding its way onto his face.

Harry stood a few feet away, a look of absolute horror on his face.

Voldemort grinned wider and threw down the football and began to dance his victory dance. He'd won the game.

A/N: Now please review! And win the prize!


	6. The Crowd

A/N: That competition still stands. First person to review wins a story. This is yet another drabble written for 'The End.'

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The crowd thickened as the night progressed. By eleven thirty, the room was packed with wizards from all over the world, all waiting for that one special moment that was quickly approaching.

Harry stood at the front of the crowd with his friends, waiting like everyone else. His stomach fluttered in anticipation. Everything came down to this moment. He hoped that it would all be all right.

Then someone's voice rang out and more and more people joined in until the entire room was ringing with the words.

"Three… Two… One!"

Screams of glee filled the room.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

A/N: Review! Win the prize! Make me happy!


	7. Chocolate

A/N: Competition still running. First to review wins the story. Another drabble for 'The End.'

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sirius looked up from the newspaper as he heard a scream coming from the upstairs bedroom. 'What now?' he wondered as he folded up the paper and started up the stairs.

He came to his and Remus' bedroom and peered in the door to see Remus running around the room, throwing everything out of the way in a frantic search for something. Remus noticed Sirius standing at the door, ran over to him, and threw himself onto Sirius, sobbing like a little girl.

"Remus! What's wrong?" Sirius asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, Sirius! It's so horrible! I've run out of chocolate!"

A/N: Review and make me a happy camper!


	8. The Thunder Rolls

A/N: Written for Queerditch Marsh Pub. Prompt was Remus/Severus - Distant Thunder. First reviewer gets a story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Remus sat in the living room, nursing a cup of tea and staring into the fire, obviously deep in thought.

When Severus walked in, he didn't even note his entrance. He just kept staring at the fire, lost in his own little world. Severus sat next to him and placed his hand on Remus' leg. Still no reaction.

Severus looked into the fire to see what Remus was looking at and found absolutely nothing. He looked back at Remus, but there was still no reaction.

Sighing, Severus stood to leave. At that moment, a rumble of thunder echoed outside and Severus stopped to listen to it. When he turned to leave again something grabbed his hand. He turned back and found Remus staring at him in a pleading way.

"Please, Severus. Don't leave me."

A/N: Review!


	9. The Spider

A/N: Written for Queerditch March Pub. Prompt was Ron/Hermione - a blood-curdling scream. First to review still gets a story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione was just sitting down by the fire in the common room when she heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the boy's dormitory. Fearing the worst (and attack or something similar), Hermione rushed up the stairs and burst into Harry and Ron's room.

It was then that she spotted Ron. He was standing on a chair, shaking from head to toe and pointing in absolute horror at the corner behind her.

In slow motion, Hermione turned, fearing to find herself face-to-face with a Death Eater. Instead, she found... nothing.

She looked quizically over her shoulder at Ron. "Down," he whispered in terror. She turned her gaze downward and found... a spider. Not even a big one, just a regular, tiny spider.

"Honestly, Ronald," she said in exasperation before storming out of the room.

A/N: Please review!


	10. Silence

A/N: Written for Queerditch Marsh Pub. Prompt was Harry/Draco - Silence. First person to review still gets the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

In the aftermath of the battle, Harry found Draco. He was slumped on the ground, crying. Harry had never seen Draco cry, yet it somehow did not surprise him.

Harry sank to the ground beside Draco and put a comforting arm around him. Draco fell onto his shoulder and sobbed harder.

After a few minutes, Draco opened his mouth to speak. Harry placed a finger on his lips, stopping the apology. He stood up and helped Draco to his feet. Hand-in-hand, they walked away from the field of battle as Silence reigned supreme.

A/N: Review, please!


	11. Fear in the Night

A/N: Written for Queerditch Marsh Pub. Prompt was Remus/Sirius - thunder claps. First to review still gets a story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As a loud clap of thunder echoed across the Hogwarts grounds, Sirius felt something, or someone, get into bed with him. He growled and rolled over to see who had disturbed his privacy only to find himself staring into the eyes of Remus Lupin.

"What are doing?" Sirius whispered angrily. "I'm trying to sleep, you know."

Remus looked frightened and upset. Sirius immediately regretted being so angry with him. "I'm sorry, Padfoot. I'm just... Well... You promise you won't make fun of me?"

Despite his anger at being awoken and at being so rude, Sirius was intrigued. "Of course, Moony. I won't make fun of you."

Remus took a deep breath and said, "I'm afraid of the thunder."

I took a lot of self control for Sirius not to laugh. "Why?" he asked. "The thunder's just loud. The lightening is what hurts..."

Remus blushed. "I know. It's just... the loudness scares me, that's all."

Sirius looked puzzled for a moment, then said, "But why are you here?"

Remus' blushed deepened. "I'm sorry, Padfoot. I just... I feel safe with you. I'll go if you want..."

He made to leave, but Sirius grabbed his arm, pulled him back, and held him tight. "It's ok, Rem. I'll keep you safe. It'll be my honor."

A/N: Review!


	12. To Love

A/N: Written for hp100. Prompt was 'Weakness.' First to review still wins a story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As Harry lay before Voldemort, he thought that these were the last few minutes he'd be alive. The thought gave him heart.

Voldemort was speaking and Harry listened to the voice that had haunted so many of his nightmares, saving the words in his memory for some unknown reason.

"Finally I have you here. And you know why I have caught you at last?"

Harry stared at the ground.

"Because I know your greatest strength… and your greatest weakness."

Harry looked up. Voldemort leaned in close.

"You love too much," he whispered and raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry dodged.

A/N: Please review.


	13. Obsession

A/N: Another written for hp100, 'Weakness.' First to review wins a story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Her body, her hair, her smile, her eyes. They made him weak at the knee. He tried to control his emotions whenever he was around her, but nothing helped. She just affected him that way.

He wasn't sure if she knew how strongly he felt for her. He knew that something must have shown in the way he always picked a fight with her. He'd never truly been angry with her. Often he had stopped talking to her to rid himself of his feelings, but he soon found that it didn't work.

Ron scribbled in a notebook:

'I love Hermione.'

A/N: Please review.


	14. I'm Not Strong

A/N: Another hp100, 'Weakness.' First to review wins a story. This one's slightly angsty. And slash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Please don't touch me, Moony," Sirius whispered.

"Why not?"

Sirius turned away and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

"I said we can't be together."

Remus felt his world start to crumble. "Why not?" he repeated.

Infinite sadness filled Sirius' eyes as he said, "I'm too weak."

"Too weak for what?"

"To keep you safe from all the pain."

"What does that have to do with anything, Sirius?" Remus grabbed his collar. "I've dealt with the pain; I will continue to deal with it. I love you; that's that."

With that, he pulled Sirius into a rough kiss.

A/N: Please review.


	15. Training

A/N: Yet another hp100, 'Weakness.' First to review wins a story. Warning: Complete silliness ahead!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Neville was drenched with sweat. He had just run an obstacle course (which he'd tripped during seven times), done four hundred push-ups (thought he actually only managed about ten; he faked the rest), and he was now supposed to be bench pressing one hundred pounds.

He placed his hand on the bar and pushed as hard as he could. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing. The third time yielded similar results.

Then Seamus Finnigan popped up beside him with a clipboard. "Enough," he yelled. "I'll never whip you into shape. You're such a weakling! Get out!"

And Neville was glad.

A/N: Please review!


	16. Roller Coaster

A/N: Written for hp100, prompt 'Weakness.' There is a winner of the contest! What'sInTheCloset was first to review this story. But I'm generous, so second to review will also win a story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"No, Severus."

"Why not?"

Now, puppy dog eyes are not something you would expect to get from Severus Snape, but he had the best puppy dog eyes in the world. Or, at least that's what Remus thought.

"I can't," Remus whined, avoiding Severus' gaze.

"Why not?" Severus repeated.

"I have a weak stomach. I'd throw up."

Severus grinned evilly. "Too bad for you, Lupin, because if you don't go on the roller coaster with me, there'll be no 'sexual favors' for a week."

Needless to say, Remus was sick the rest of the day, but he had a good night…

A/N: Review please!


	17. The Bridge

A/N: Another hp100 for 'Weakness.' Remember, second to review will also win a story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Harry found himself facing the end of Voldemort's wand. He backed up a couple of paces on the rickety bridge they were on, but Voldemort followed closely.

"Avada Kedavra!"

As the curse left the wand tip, the weak plank beneath Harry gave out and he fell, grasping the next plank to keep from plummeting to his death. The curse zoomed over his head, causing no harm.

Somehow Harry managed to defeat Voldemort after that. He didn't quite know how. But not a day goes by that Harry doesn't thank God that the one plank was too weak to hold him.

A/N: Please review.


	18. Weakest Link

A/N: Another hp100 for 'Weakness.' Don't forget, second person to review wins a story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Do you know why you are here, Draco? It is not because I want you alive. Oh, no. It is because I must make an example of you.

"A chain is only as strong as its weakest link, Draco, and I'm afraid that you are the weakest link.

"Let this be a lesson to all: Weakness will not be tolerated. If you weaken the chain, so help me, I will reduce you to cinder. Do not be the weak link.

"Farewell, Draco. I hope you are more competent in the next life than you were in this one.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A/N: Please review!


	19. Hidden Strength

A/N: For hp100, prompt 'Weakness.' Could be taken as slash, but it wasn't intended that way. I've had the second reviewer! Yay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I'm sorry, sir. His mind is too weak to fight off the curse. He'll never wake up."

"It's not true," Harry muttered, striding up to Neville's unmoving form and grasping his hand.

"C'mon, Neville," he whispered. "Fight it. No one thinks you're strong, but I know you are. You can beat this thing."

Neville remained motionless. Harry sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow," he told the nurse.

"It's pointless, sire, we should just let him go."

"NEVER!"

"Harry? What's wrong?"

Neville was sitting up and staring at Harry blearily.

Harry yelled in delight and ran to Neville, embracing him. "Nothing now…"

A/N: Please review!


	20. My Strength

A/N: For hp100, prompt 'Weakness.' Slash. A little jumpy, but it was the best I could write the idea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I can't face them alone. You are my strength."

"I'm your weakness, Sirius."

Sirius brushed a stray hair out of Remus' face. "No, love. There's nothing weak about you."

Remus blushed. "Sirius, I'm the reason you're afraid to face them."

"They're the reason I'm afraid to face them."

Remus laughed. "All right, I'll come with you."

So Sirius told his parents that he was leaving and that he was in love with Remus, the whole time grasping Remus' hand as if it was his last lifeline.

"That wasn't so bad," Remus remarked in the street.

"Only because you were there."

A/N: Review please!


	21. Too Weak

A/N: For hp100, prompt 'Weakness.'

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The war was over.

Harry stood at the edge of the last battlefield, staring at the carnage around him. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere and blood glistened in the faint moonlight.

Hermione found him kneeling beside the body of Seamus Finnigan, a look of horror upon his face. She knelt beside him and stared at the boy she had once known.

"I was too weak," Harry said suddenly. "Too weak to save him."

"You can't save everyone. Come on. You need some sleep."

They walked away from the battlefield together as a weak sun peeked out from over the horizon.

A/N: Please review!


	22. Farewell

A/N: This one's not so much a drabble as a ficlet, but I'm putting it here anyway. Written for Harry Potter Expertus on livejournal. We had to start with a couple of sentences from the book and fill in what we thought should have happened. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**The little man in black had stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Harry waited for somebody else to get to their feet; he expected speeches, probably from the Minister, but nobody moved.**

Harry got to his feet and, ignoring the strange looks he was getting, walked to stand in front of the table and Dumbledore's body. For a moment he looked down at the body and tears began to form in his eyes, but with a great effort he managed to control his emotions, turning back to face the crowd that had come to say good-bye.

"Dumbledore was a great man," he said, his voice cracking a little. He cleared his throat and continued. "I'm sure that I don't even have an inkling of how great he was. But I know that he was great."

He sounded stupid. Why had he ever decided to do this? But now that he was here, there was no going back.

"Dumbledore loved beyond anything else. His love brought comfort to many of our lives. It brought hope to many and gave me a family.

"I wish that I could offer words of comfort and support, but I can't. That was always His job." He jerked his thumb at the table behind him and many people laughed.

"The world will be a darker place without Albus Dumbledore as I'm sure you all know. But I will say this: The darkness can be fought and light can be found again if we only continue to love." Many people looked confused, but some were nodding and smiling with tear stains all down their cheeks. Harry turned back to Dumbledore's body, tears forming in his eyes again. "Dumbledore would have liked that," he whispered, mostly to the body.

The tears began to fall unheeded as Harry reached inside his robe pocket and pulled out a pair of wool socks. "Because I never got around to giving them to you for Christmas," Harry muttered, placing the socks next to Dumbledore's body and stepping away.

As he walked back towards his seat, many people reached out to stroke his arm or grasp his hand for a moment, trying to both comfort him and find comfort for themselves in one gesture. Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione. Ron smiled at him soggily, tears streaming down his face, and Hermione flung herself on Harry, telling him how wonderful he was.

**Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: Higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiraled into the air and made strange shapes: Harry thought, for one heart-stopping moment, the he saw a phoenix fly joyfully into the blue, but next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.**

A/N: Please review!


	23. Unimaginable

"Sirius is missing."

"What?" Remus looked up at James.

"Sirius is missing."

"Missing how?" Peter asked.

"As in missing!" James yelled.

"I think what Peter means is was he kidnapped or did he just get lost again?"

"I mean I can't find him. Anywhere! I looked on the map, but he's not there."

"Did you go check Hogsmeade?"

James nodded and flopped onto the couch. Remus thought, then stood up and headed to the portrait hole.

"Where are going?" James shouted. Remus didn't answer.

And so it was that Remus found Sirius in the least likely place imaginable:

The library.


	24. To Dumbledore

When you left I thought I'd die.

I thought my life would end in tears.

I sat alone and wondered 'Why?

Why have you left me to my fears?'

I cannot find the answers here,

All alone in my own mind.

And so I'll venture far from fear

To places where no one is kind.

I miss you so much, I hope you see

You've always been a grandfather

To this lonely boy that's me.

Farewell, Love Always, Harry Potter

Harry stared at the poem for a moment, thinking hard. Then he scribbled a title at the top:

'To Dumbledore.'


	25. The Fight

"Ha! You missed!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I won't miss again!"

Ron grabbed another shoe and threw it at Fred, who ducked, easily avoiding the shoe.

"You missed again!" he called, grinning.

Ron lunged at Fred. Fred hadn't been expecting this sudden outburst and didn't move. Ron's head collided with Fred's stomach, sending them both toppling to the floor.

Ron started punching Fred. Fred started yelling. George came in and tried to break them apart, then Mrs. Weasley entered and the fighting stopped.

When Mrs. Weasley asked what they had to say for themselves, Ron replied, "Fred gave me a spider!"


	26. Finding Numbers

A/N: For hp100, prompt 'Missing.' Slightly silly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione grinned in triumph. "This is easy, guys! We just have to find the missing number in the sequence and we'll be through!"

Harry and Ron looked at her, dumbfounded. "Ok, I have to find the missing number. Give me a minute."

She looked the numbers over again. She mumbled to herself and held up fingers to count. Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked at Harry. They both shrugged simultaneously.

Finally, Hermione yelled out, "Two hundred!" and the door opened.

There, on the other side, was the largest stash of candy any of them had ever seen in their lives.

A/N: Please review!


	27. Missing Person

A/N: For hp100, prompt 'Missing.' Very silly!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"A missing persons report was filed this morning, Minister."

Rufus Scrimgeour looked up from his paperwork. "Why do I care? They've been coming in like crazy for months now."

The worker cleared his throat. "I really think you should look at this one, sir."

Growling, Scrimgeour stood up and took the report from the worker and scanned it. Then he stopped and stared. "Who did this?"

"I believe… he did, sir." The worker pointed at a picture of Harry Potter.

On the missing persons report was this:

"Missing: Decent Minister of Magic. Please report to Hogwarts if you find one."

A/N: Review please.


	28. Darkness

A/N: For hp100, prompt 'Missing.' Kind of Lord of the Ringsy...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I miss the sun," Ginny commented, looking up at the clouded sky. The clouds had been around for over a month and the sun had not shown her face in just as long.

"I know," Neville replied gloomily. "It's so horrible here without it."

Ginny nodded, still staring upwards.

"Well, we should go," Neville said after a moment. Ginny looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, of course. We have a long road ahead of us."

Neville sighed and started walking, Ginny close behind, towards the source of the clouds and of the missing sun: The home of the Dark Lord.

A/N: Please review.


	29. Dinner

A/N: For hp100, prompt 'Missing.' Kind of ... odd.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fred looked at his reflection one last time as Ginny yelled, "Hurry up, you two, or we'll be late!" She was so bossy. He sighed and turned to his twin, who was dressed identically to himself.

"Ready?" George asked, seeing Fred looking at him.

Fred nodded stiffly and they started down the stairs together. Ginny stood there, looking gorgeous in a light blue dress.

"Why do we have to go to this?" Fred whined, following her out the door.

Ginny glared at him over her shoulder. "You two are not missing my rehearsal dinner whether you like it or not!"

A/N: Review please!


	30. It's Missing!

A/N: For hp100, prompt 'Missing.' Fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"It's missing."

"What? No! You had it this morning! How can it be missing?"

Harry shrugged and continued his search around the room. "It just is. I don't know what happened to it."

Ron glowered. "It's your job to make sure it gets here safe! Why'd you lose it?"

"Cool down," Harry replied, still searching. "I didn't mean to lose it. I'm sorry. Just help me find it now!"

Ron got down on his hands and knees. Harry, exasperated, shoved a hand in his pocket.

"Here it is!" He pulled out a ring.

"Some Best Man you are," Ron grumbled.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
